powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Omni314/archive1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Superpower Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Centrifugal Force Manipulation page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, JoePlay (help forum | blog) No problem mate. btw since you're a fan of misfits wanna chat about the new series? AnimaShaun 22:32, November 5, 2011 (UTC)AnimaShaun:) sounds good. But I always thought that simon would get more money and buy the powers: Time travel, bulletproofness, and fireproofness. and then go back, get shot and burned, and be completly unharmed. and i heard that ep. 3 will be about zombies and have a gary cameo. AnimaShaun 22:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC)AnimaShaun:) Remember Todd Ingram from Scott Pilgrim VS The World (One of the most awesomest video game, comic book and movie I have ever seen). Atom234 22:34, March 25, 2012 What? What are you talking about? I didn't even add them. RnR 17:16, November 12, 2011 (UTC)RnR I want to adopt the Dude I heard you wanted to adopt too so I'm here to negotiate with you. Dude I think you should let me adopt because of my experience with a wiki. Being I'm a creator of a wiki and the fact I have more points than you I should adopt it myself so please get back to me Truth™ Whaoo sorry to just getting back to you oh I messed counted my points anyway I can't seem to find and blogs about adoption for the wiki so can ya' help me? Truth™ 19:29, January 6, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ ASS as Summary Sorry, i didn't realize it was vandalism. I'll stop doing that. Can you just say I can adopt the wiki please that's all I need. Truth™ 02:06, January 7, 2012 (UTC)Truth™ Alright! alright. calm down you prim proper pompous english fucking pratt. learn to laugh. Adoption of the Wiki I sent a request to adopt the wiki a few days ago. Considering the fact that I have more experience, more points, more edits, and at the top of the leaderboard (no offence). I know that you worked out some kind of deal with TruthTM. I am going to leave a message like I did with you.Thekingsman 21:07, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Fanon characters I like to ask you a question: should we allow fanon (fan-made) characters to be added into the listing of users? User:Smijes08 keeps adding them disregarding how much I remove them. Yatanogarasu 11:15, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Then can you please talk some sense into him? I share your opinion, and tried to tell him that but he simply refused to accept my thought on it. Yatanogarasu (talk) 12:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Religion Sorry but I didn't know I was pushing it on anyone. I just added applications...Didn't mean to offend :(Gabriel456 21:40, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I know, I am well awere of that. I did change some things but I was to busy to change anything else.Thekingsman 22:46, February 6, 2012 (UTC) It's been renamed.Thekingsman 17:00, February 13, 2012 (UTC) So start editing the pages that have the Psychokinesis...--Kuopiofi 17:18, February 13, 2012 (UTC) I'm Sorry hey man. I just wanted to say im sorry if i ever argued with u or offended u or anything. u seem like a nice guy so u wanna chat on skype or something?AnimaShaun 00:20, March 5, 2012 (UTC) ok cool AnimaShaun 18:18, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Since, you asked for it. I will give you admin rights. You are the secound admin that I created. Here are my rules. I need you to tell me what you are doing and what you are deleting. If you screw up I will take the rights away. That is how much I care for the wiki.-Thekingsman 22:02, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Reanimation deleted, why? 12:32, March 10, 2012 Omni314 (Talk | contribs) deleted "Reanimation" ‎ (content was: " ...") Any reason for this? and any change returning it? If the name was too close for something, why not simply rename it? --Kuopiofi 12:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, stuff happens... could you double-check there weren't other pages that got lost on the same mess? --Kuopiofi 16:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I seem to like it. Go ahead and change it.-Thekingsman 18:26, March 10, 2012 (UTC) hey. so do u have skype? if so we should talk. if not, do u have anythign else?AnimaShaun 22:48, March 11, 2012 (UTC) accept my skype thingy and lets chat :DAnimaShaun 00:01, March 12, 2012 (UTC) re:Defend this! Defensive powers may be used in combat, but "Non-Fighting Power" sounds like it cannot be used in combat at all (just like creating money). Just rewording it to sound better. Yatanogarasu 02:32, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Bites Little reminder: that beak is something that cuts fresh, unprocessed meat. How sharp is that? --Kuopiofi 17:50, March 17, 2012 (UTC) You eat your meat fresh from the hoof? And I must admit that I'm confused why you're so focused on owls and raptors, but don't give a peep about the fact that enhanced bite is part of avian and crow physiology's applications. --Kuopiofi 18:01, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Got to quote this: No sharper than my teeth. The might not be, but would really want to take a full-force bite on your fingers? I can say that there is one thing I won't try: even bitten your cheek or tongue? --Kuopiofi 18:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I know, I know. I told him another admin, and him about it and it is only fair for him to fix it and let me to take a look at it. I will decide to keep iy or not.-Thekingsman 02:25, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Any particular reason you're so... insistent... about this bite thing? For the amount of effort you put to it, I'd have to say you're taking it way too seriously. --Kuopiofi 17:58, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, we can continue to do in all friendship then...;p On the other hand, we should maybe figure out where the line where biting becomes something worth Enhanced Bite goes. Personally I feel that most species that are predators and/or can give you good wound with simple bite fill the requirements, especially considering that raptors do slice the meat before eating: we need tools for that... that might be the defining factor: something humans would need tool to do. --Kuopiofi 19:14, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (blink) "I can easily see people tearing raw flesh off bone with their teeth." as in: I've actually seen/know for a fact this o_o , or: I'm sure they can do that? -_- --Kuopiofi 21:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Vultures (well, most of them) don't have this, yes, but do remember that eagles and other raptors don't wait for others to come for their prey to help, owls cut the prey that's too big for a single gulp, and many corvids do hunt for themselves. And sea-gulls have something close to steak-knife... --Kuopiofi 04:46, March 19, 2012 (UTC) This is getting long... Golden eagles and all other birds of prey living in areas that get cold winter eat frozen corpses, including those of moose/elk, deer and just about anything that dies or is too much to eat at one sitting. --Kuopiofi 10:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) well its only 2. Me and my friend Jacob. I hardly use it so it mustv been jacob.AnimaShaun 18:24, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Did you delete my comment on Franklin Richerds and Jams Jaspers?-Thekingsman 04:20, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello this is omni2583 i was wondering what your talking about the blurbs? what does that mean i was just adding stuff to make ppl understand it better! omni2583